Angel of Mine
by peacefulthoughts
Summary: Who knew a stalker could be so freaking cute? Jellal knows. One-shot sixth story


**_In this story Erza has a much sweeter personality much like Wendy's (no pun intended. XD)_**

 ** _Usually Stalkers are scary, I know if I had one like that, I'd freak out..but my stalker isn't bad at all._**

 _Jellal Fernandes walked briskly down the wet streets, enjoying the fresh scent after the rain and the sniffling wind in his hair, completely aware of Erza Scarlet following him close behind._

 _''Jellal where are you going, we've been walking for an hour now..my legs are starting to hurt.'' she said prettily tossing her hair over her shoulder for like the 800th time since they started the walk. ''Well I didn't tell you to come.'' he said nonchalantly._

 _Erza ignored his usual indolence swinging her two shopping bags. ''Hey don't you think the sky is really pretty right now?'' Jellal looked up from the wet pavement, she was right, the orange sun peeked out from behind gray clouds that were edged with blue and white making the area look heavenly,_

 _The sky in the background was a royal blue color edged with a hint of sunshine orange, and the faraway buildings below were colored coal black simply because the sun was so radiant even though it was setting._

 _''The clouds look like swirled Ice cream.'' Erza said in her own minds space. ''so cute.'' Jellal thought smiling towards the city and picking up his pace._

 _Even though people who looked at them assumed they were a new and shy couple,_

 _they weren't she was simply stalking him, no one would ever suspect that this sweet and kind girl would be a stalker it just turned out that way._

 _''Huh? wait for me, you're too fast.'' she wailed, breaking into a light jog, remembering his height of 6'1 Jellal slowed down for his 5'9 parallel, she was tall but not tall enough to keep up with his strides._

 _Jellal could see his apartment in full view now, his body was tired after running track and staying in class until now..being a college senior was sure tiring when you really studied. Jellal walked up the stairs heavily, hearing lighter feet tapping after him._

 _he smiled evidently tired 'she is so cute' Jellal walked into his small apartment and spun around remembering Erza couldn't go home by herself, he remembers what happened last time..the reason she followed so closely behind him was because with him she felt safe and sound._

 _ **FLASHBACK Six Months**_

 _On a nice day like this you could hear the birds chirping,_

 _On a nice day like this you could sleep on a grass covered hill, or just bask in the sun_

 _On a nice day like this you could greet loved ones with heartfelt smiles,_

 _Today I found thugs trying to kidnap my classmate Scarlet being her name._

 _''Sweetie dressed like that you're just begging for attention.'' dressed like what exactly,_

 _a plain white blouse and baggy black jeans? No matter how many times she denied their wrongful accusations, they still made advances at her._

 _what was even worse was no one said anything about it, they just kept walking on._

* * *

 _''Hey! leave her alone you animals.'' a clear brown eyed boy said to help me I recognize him, he's in my math class..I don't want them to hurt him._

 _''Friend don't even say otherwise, you think if you save this beauty she'll be yours don't cha?''_

 _''Don't call me friend, If I wanted a friend like you I'd buy a dog.'' they just admitted the only reason they advanced on the girl was because she was beautiful not because of her attire. Jellal made sure to comment on that,_

 _the thugs tried to swing at a boy much bigger than all of them,_

 _its not like he was tall and skinny anyone could tell he was properly built not too muscular, but not scrawny and that's judging by what you could see at first glance, the thugs had fierce looks and bad haircuts going for them that's all._

 _On this nice day I fell in love twice with the boy who saved me on my way to school, and again with the same boy who saved me going home at night._

 _It's ironic he saved me from a stalker that night, but now I'm stalking him tonight, I can't help it..I don't feel safe by myself and I miss him so much when he's away..He knows that, that's why he lets me follow him._

* * *

 _ **PRESENT DAY**_

 _Jellal didn't know what to do, It's much to dark to send her home by herself, but he was tired. Erza realized the situation and she was deciding on going home by herself though being an orphan like Jellal she had no one to come home to ._

 _''You can stay the night Erza.'' he said. he couldn't see her heart move in both an excited and terrified manner, but he felt the same way. '' Don't worry I'll take the couch, you can have my bed.'' Erza was too shy to speak up so he just showed her in with a slight nudge too tired to stay in the hall all night._

 _Jellal flopped onto the couch and sighed his day out, not noticing the even more agitated Erza watching him._

 _He looked beautiful through her eyes like he was at some type of couch photo-shoot place. Erza laid her plastic bags on the counter and pulled out a meal and side dishes she meant to just leave with him and go on home,_

 _but he left school immediately so she followed him happy to walk beside him smiling the whole way talking about science and other subjects since she couldn't think of anything she might talk to him about._

 _nearing his place Erza found out she had many fun things in common with Jellal such as a love for the safer extreme sports like surfing._

 _Erza placed the food in the refrigerator, upon hearing Jellal's steadied breathing, he must have been really tired, she smiled this was the closest to being in his life she had ever been or so she thought._

 _looking around his small apartment was homely and a bit messy, but she'd change that in the morning before going home or rather straight to school._

 _Erza dashed into Jellal's already open bedroom and threw herself down on his mattress to dream pleasant dreams, his scent surrounding her and steadying her fears._

 _ **JELLAL'S DREAM**_

 _I knew right of the bat, I was dreaming but I couldn't help but feel it was real._

 _The gentle breeze was right where I always liked it, running through my hair releasing all the hot air that built up between my blue locks._

 _It was a beautiful day the sun was right above the water looking at its reflection and the reflection of the cotton candy pink and blue colored sky, it was dusk and the moon was already shining brightly,_

 _suddenly the day went dark and a beach appeared under my feet..I was bare footed, the sands were soft and looked like mini white jewels, then the beach was pitch black and so was the top of the sky, below the black in the sky was blends of different blues and orange lined with a thin linear black cloud. in a flash the beach was illuminated in one spot like a stage spotlight,_

 _There was Erza in rich dark eyeliner, her lips colored pink, she was standing in a white gown, pearl necklace laying on her neck ''Breathtaking'' was his comment on her magnificent smile. suddenly she wore a frown on her face then she started to cry without a sound, tears rushing down her face rapidly removing her makeup, her dress turned into the outfit she wore the day she was confronted by thugs. Her tears stopped and she stared at me with a look of pure hatred piercing my heart when I tried to step towards her, she vanished in a thin red smoke,_

 _My..interpretation of this dream was the color in the white gown was happy, to see me like she always was..but I pushed her away instead of walking towards her,_ leaving me behind I couldn't help but cry, I lost her..I lost this little sweet Angel of Mine.

 _ **REALITY**_

 _Jellal awoke from his sleep at around 5:00 am sweating, tears streaming down his face..this nightmare felt too real to be a dream._

 _hoping of the couch he looked for the light switch, blinding himself when he finally found it, he looked around at his small living space it was clean, the floor was even mopped, Jellal walked into his bedroom..Erza wasn't there, starting to panic Jellal ran around the apartment, trying to gather his thoughts..'If she left in the night, who knows what could happen to her?' he thought in full panic mode, then he saw the front door open the cold Saturday night air blowing inside cooling the already cool room, he walked quietly outside and there was Erza on the porch burning an incense and breathing cold air, ''Happy Birthday dear.'' she was saying to herself..it was her birthday._

 _Relieved that nothing bad happened, Jellal wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned into her, scaring her badly, she thought someone was attacking her, she couldn't even scream she just flailed her arms madly. ''Erza it's me.'' Jellal said resting his tired eyes in her Scarlet hair, she smelled of coconuts and pineapple._

 _''I thought I had lost you..'' his voice trailed into the open air. Erza responded with silence since she didn't want her voice to crack, she was crying._

 _It was a confession like she always dreamed._

 _Walking back inside and turning off the lights without any words just a mutual understanding, Erza flopped onto Jellal's bed again and hugged his simple white pillows, she was scared again because Jellal flopped onto the bed besides her and gently hugged her. ''I wish for you to say besides me, where you make me happy.'' Jellal said still kinda worried she would vanish into thin air._

 _Erza turned over relieved and covered Jellal's forehead in ticklish kisses. ''I'll never leave you alone, just know that.'' he nodded with a soft smile on his lips, happy but kind of anxious for he knew this was gonna be awkward in the morning and for days to come. but for now he sighed for last time in her Scarlet locks and snuggled up closer kissing the back of her coconut smelling hair, he returned her kiss, ''Thank you.'' the new couple said in unison, before giggling off to sleep to dream pleasant dreams of their very own angels..each other._

 ** _-Bonus-_**

 _ **Jellal smiled brightly, he could clearly see Erza's bright hair from behind a pole..he thought she was avoiding him since yesterday was full of embarrassing moments. ''Hey Erza, do you want to join me?'' he said slowly staring at the pole, as if she was waiting for that and thought he would never ask,the birthday girl with newly- found confidence ran from behind the pole and jumped into his arms**_ _ **,**_

 _ **a normal guy would have toppled over with such a tall girl but not Jellal who greeted the maiden with a hearty laugh, she smiled and kissed the bridge of his nose before dashing away, ''Hey I didn't get to return that one!'' he ran after the track star, the people around them couldn't help but laugh and smile at the cute couple that went by the name. ''Better half of me.''**_

 ** _~Fin~_**

 ** _Thank you for reading 'Angel of Mine' I hope you enjoyed it and again forgive any grammar or punctuation mistakes._**

 ** _I apologize for my hasty writing styles._**

 ** _with a heart full of good feelings._**

 ** _-Peace.. out_**


End file.
